1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat cable formed by arranging wires in a flexible base member and also to a connector for receiving and rigidly securing such a flat cable as well as to an electronic device using such a connector for electric connection.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. P2003-327498 filed on Sep. 19, 2003, and No. P2003-386173 filed on Nov. 17, 2003, the content of which is hereby incorporated by reference into this application.
2. Related Background Art
Many flat cables have been and being used for electrically connecting circuit boards. Such a flat cable is formed by arranging a plurality of wires in parallel with each other in a flexible base member of an electrically insulating material and adapted to be effectively used for wiring and electrically connecting circuit boards with or without movable parts interposed between them.
Generally, a flat cable is rigidly secured to a connector by inserting the flat cable into the connector in a right direction until the former abuts the latter, which is then pressed by means of a press member. For this operation, the operator needs to visually ensure that the flat cable has been inserted to the right position in the connector.
A flat cable to be mounted into a connector by cutting a hole through the flat cable at an engagement section thereof to be engaged with the connector is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-93212 and also in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-92457.
However, any of the above-cited known flat cables needs a jig to be used when it is fitted to a connector. The use of a jig makes the operation of fitting a flat cable to a connector a cumbersome one. Additionally, there arise problems including that the flat cable is inserted incompletely into the connector and/or fitted to the latter aslant more often than not.